Mira
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: I sanged. Sanged for you in hopes that you will one day return. Return to me loving and caring like you used to be. But that will never happen.


_**Mira**_

_**Tune 0: Mirror**_

Miroiter.

Specchio.

_Mira._

No matter what language we said it in that word will remain in our lives. It represented everything from our music, our relationship, _**us**_. We reflected one another. That's a sole fact that will remain the same.

'_Leave. You're interrupting my practicing.'_

I strummed my guitar as his voice ranged through my head. It's been a week since my brain blocked his voice out of my head. His low, musky voice that left a conceited feeling behind. I remembered when I first met him down at the school basement. He was sitting there, a Marlboro medium cigarette between his thin pink lips, and his 1959 Sunburst Les Paul perched on his lap.

His words came out sharply as if cutting my presence with a knife. The only thing I managed to do was glare and situate myself beside him. He said nothing else and continued to play experimental.

I looked down at the guitar in my hands. The exact same one he was playing all those years ago. I tapped my cigarette to get rid of the ash before staring at the CD case next to me. It was wrapped as it laid by the can of Joose. The cover was black with only a Fender Precision Bass on the front. The body was alder and ash, the neck maple, and the fret board maple. Tied to the fret board was a black and white striped scarf with a white rose. The white rose he kept alive till now.

_Mira_

_Farewell_

How nostalgic. I remembered he told me what the original name of the album was going to be. Beginning. The picture was suppose to be a wedding ring on a red rose petal. I laughed dryly before focusing on the notepad in front of me. I was suppose to be writing a lyric but my mind was blank. All the good ones we wrote together.

Together. We were always with each other. Concerts, signings, movies, writing-we were always together.

'_I simply just don't want to be seen with you.'_

We never thought like that back then. Especially him. He never wanted to know me, to be seen with me, to care for me. Neither did I but things changed when I saw him perform at a local live. His performance was like no other. Everything about his performance was unreal. His voice was synchronized with the music. His voice was the music. Back then I wanted to do nothing but perform with him.

'_You're persisted aren't you?"_

I stubbed my cigarette before playing classical rock. But soon stopped as I looked at my simple purple guitar pick. It wasn't powerful like that _**one**_. The one he got me for our first performance.

'_What did you have in mind?'_

He would always ask me that question when we were practicing for the live. He wanted to give me something to repay me for the rose I gave him.

'_Surely I'm not the last man you'll be with. You're not that in love with me.'_

That's what he said I as I place the chained locket around his pale neck. I only smirked before pushing him down onto the leather couch.

'_Not there! Definitely not there!!'_

That was two months into our twisted relationship. To me it was only one step closer to finding out who he really was.

'_Does my life interest you so much that you'll videotape my nightly adventures.'_

It was.

'_If it's all lies than my feelings for you are false as well.'_

That argument was only vague in my memory. I couldn't even remember what I said. I played a note before going into an unstoppable rhythm. A song came to my head.

'_Why do you chase after me? Let me go! I'm a liar. My life is just an inexcusable lie just like you said!!'_

It wasn't. It never was.

'_Why can't I stop loving you? Why do you have is undeniable control over my heart?'_

I asked you the same thing the day before.

'_I love you. I really do but I can't….I can't do this."_

You never were the one to quit nor were you the one to keep secrets. I guess I was deathly wrong.

'_He's gone and there's nothing you or I can do about that.'_

There was. That's why I went to him but if it was going to end like this I would've stayed in town. Far away from him.

"_Far from over"_

_"I won't say goodnight"_

_"My heart's grown colder" _

_"Waiting for the sun to rise again"_

_"Crawling closer"_

_"So save your kiss goodbye"_

_"It's far from over……..Toushirou" _

I haven't cried in years. Why now?

* * *

**Author's Note: I have five chapters for When You Weren't There. Two needs editing and three of them are almost complete. With school approaching I'll most likely upload them at the end of August-the beginning of Septemeber. Until then read this story. It's probably my best yet! :D**

**Lyrics: Far From Over-Rev Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach or any lyrics.**


End file.
